Harry Potter and The Salvation Wars
by Dragon of Time
Summary: Defeated Demons seek to return to a world that has long forgotten of them. Guradians, loved by some, hated by the rest, are all that stand between them and the horrors beyond the gates. Lightning strikes fast, sword in hand. Rate M for HPxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon of Time: **This idea has been building up in my head for quite some time, pulling me away from my other works. So to hopefully remove it from my head and finally be able to write my other pieces I decided to try it. Just Remember that Harry Potter is not owned by yours truly. This starts at the opening feast of 4th year, after the other magical schools have done their fancy entrances.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Secrets Revealed, the Guardian Orders arrive.

Albus Dumbledore stared out across the crowded great hall. His eyes still possessing their twinkle he stepped around the podium that he had moments ago just stood behind to announce the coming of the Tri-wizard tournament to Hogwarts. A smile grew on his wrinkled face as he now had the apt attention of the entire hall.

He continued "Be wary, this tournament is not for the weak hearted, breaking the spirits of many, their knowledge, power and courage tested greatly beyond their natural limits. As such, entrance into this competition has been banned for those under the age of sixteen."

He stepped towards the center of the steps, ignoring the cries of anger from many that were too young, just in front of the teachers table; there was an impressive golden stand, decorated with hundreds of precious gems. Neatly at its top was a gold cup, lightly decorated with rubies around its rim, emeralds covering its base. Turning once more to the students sitting before, the twinkle in his eyes gone, as was the grandfatherly smile. With a serious voice, he once more addressed the students…

"Only one thing awaits the winner of the Tri-wizard tournament…eternal glory."

With that he dismissed the students to their common rooms.

* * *

"Good night Hermione" said a black haired, pale boy as he moved up a set a steps, leading to the boys dormitories of Gryffindor house of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The boy's glasses sat gracefully upon his graceful nose, a lightening shaped scar prominent on his forehead.

With a small smile, a girl with bushy brown hair smiled, her skinned tanned from summer at the beach giving off a bronze glow in the candle light "Good night Harry."

"Oh thanks guys, ignore me why don't ya?"

"Sorry Ron" said the other two teens at their read headed friend as he stood across from them.

Moving up their separate staircases, they went to their dorms, ready to collapse asleep on their beds, which Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were quick to do.

The other, the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter, stared at his pillow, for atop it laid a rolled up scroll, which he quickly opened.

"Shit" was all that rang through out the dorms, a silent echo, resounding throughout, and a silent castle.

* * *

It had been a long three weeks for the three young Gryffindor members, especially with their ass of a potion's teacher, Severus Snape. Yet two of the trio would have said, if asked that is, that these last few weeks were longer.

"What is he hiding?" snarled an irate Ron "I don't know why but he seems to be avoiding us."

"Ron he will tell us when he is ready, and I'm willing to wait till he is ready to tell us, aren't you?" came Hermione's quick response but the look in her eyes expressed her anguish also.

"Oh, Hell no, not by a fucking long shot!" was all Ron said.

To his immense surprise, Hermione did not lecture him on his language but instead said "agreed."

It was all to true, for their friend Harry had clearly been hiding something over the last month, avoiding them, saying there was something he had to take care of. It even got to the point that he was no where in their immediate vicinity.

Both Ron and Hermione were not surprised when they entered the Great Hall to see that their friend was not there.

Sitting sadly among their housemates at the Gryffindor table, who also noticed the attitude of their famous housemate, they patiently waited for the feast to begin.

Dumbledore stood and began to speak, his voice resounding throughout the hall.

"The time has finally arrived, students of Hogwarts and Honored Guests, to begin the Tri-Wizard tournament. Let the three walk with God, for to survive this fearsome competition, a miracle may be all that saves them from the brink of death. Let the Goblet Judge!"

The Goblet of Fire, immediately turned blue from its once characteristic red, a piece of paper flying out, which Dumbledore swiftly snatched out of the air, followed soon by two more before the flame within the Goblet went out.

Not one, teacher nor student, saw the look of rage that appeared but briefly on Alastor Moody's, the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, face.

"Representing Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory" began Dumbledore, continuing over the loud applause and cheering noise, as the stated Youngman stood in front of the entire student body.

"From the Honorable School of Drumstang, we have Vicktor Krum. And finally from the Academy of Beauxbotons(spelling?), I present Fleur Delacour."

After all three teens had stood to the round applause and had been seated once more; the Headmaster sat down as Ludo Bagman, Head of the department of Magical Games and Sports, stood up along with Barty Crouch, head of department of International Magical Cooperation.

Crouch was the first to speak "As many understand, the tournament usually had three judges, usually the headmasters or mistress's from each school. The rule has been changed because of fear that the judges would be bias towards their own student, as has been evident in past tournaments. Even when two neutral judges were introduced it was feared that they would also side with one particular competitor."

Bagman jumped into the announcement, as a sudden stillness settled over the great hall, "So we have, with the permission of the Ministers of Magic for England, France and Bulgaria contacted the guardian orders to be the official judges, whom would provide the four judges for this great competition."

The stillness seemed to stagnate as the hall burst into a loud hissing noise, students whispering among themselves in wreck less abandon.

(Gryffindor Table)

Ron instantly looked at Hermione and asked "What the hell are the guardian orders?"

To the immediate surprise of all most all the students at the table and those near enough to hear, her reply was a swift, silent "I don't know."

"Doesn't surprise me" replied a shy voice a few spots down from them.

Instantly, most focused on young Neville Longbottom, the shyest and weakest kid in the fourth year Gryffindor.

What surprised most was that his face was deathly serious, his eyes wide and mouth a straight line upon his even paler face.

"You do know of the Doom Wars don't you?"

Hermione answered instantly "The Doom Wars happened nearly 75,000 years ago, where gates to a world only identified as Yemen served as entrances into our world. From them poured out demons as numerous as the stars. That's all that I have ever found in any books other then that casualties were easily in the billions and that humanity and magical society somehow won, but at loss of knowledge and power. It's the reason for a good portions of the valleys and mountain ranges around the world, results of the battles that were fought between demon kind and those that lived in this world. The wars were also the reason why there are so few left of various species, magical ones that were almost wiped out."

Neville nodded and said "That is true, all of it in a neat summery. All that is not mentioned is that those that did a majority of the heavy fighting were the three guardian orders, which eventually sealed the gates to Yemen but at a terrible cost."

Lavender Brown then asked, with a grimace on her face that seemed to predict the answer for her own question, "Then why is it not mentioned. Damn it, because of the lack of that information I lost points in an essay for History of Magic class."

"Same here and for the same reason" as the reply from many nearby voices, if not in that exact wording, including Hermione.

Neville smiled and said "I get it, the only real subject that Binn's managed to get all of our attention and Harry had to miss. Anyways, the Wizarding society back then was just as arrogant as they are now; the blood supremacy stuff was popular even then. They demanded that all credit should be given to them, the dead to be stricken from records, all rewards given to them. The guardian orders refused pointedly, continuing to honor the dead, paying their families as is their due for their sacrifice. Blood loyalists attacked a few of the families and took all that had been rewarded them. The orders reattributed and returned all that had been taken while not killing anyone. Loyalists though started to react violently, starting a new war, nameless as it only lasted a few months and was never declared as one…where wizards and witches worldwide had their asses handed to them on a gold and silver platter. After that, those loyalists tried to wipe them from existence in the way that they would never get recruits or even be acknowledged by children that were to come that they were saved by people that effectively wiped many families out of the history books permanently."

"But I though that formal wizard society was only formed 2,000 years ago or so, there is no way that they were that organized all the way back then?" came Hermione's question.

Neville was quick in his reply "Society as we know it was formed 2,000 years ago. But back that far there were more like separate kingdoms then anything else, always at war with each other only standing side by side during the Doom Wars."

Ginny nodded and said "Makes sense I guess, but why do you know about it?"

"Simple house Longbottom has managed to keep most of its genealogical records intact, as well as its history so…"

"May I?" spoke a voice, clearly a woman, standing behind Hermione, catching the group's attention.

The woman standing before them…there were no words to describe such a beauty. Her hair reached down to her shoulders, the color a replenishing bronze in the limited candle light. Her tan skin only served to bring out her eyes, a steel grey color that seemed to add to the air around her. She stood about equal in height with Professor McGonagall, with a simple white dress that reached to her knees, flowing in the limited breeze that the windows in the great hall offered. The slight problem with the simple thing was that it accentuated her obviously large bosom, attracting the eyes of many a near by teenage boy.

"Mom?! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked her eyes wide and a small smile of surprise apparent on her face.

That shocked many. This beautiful goddess, for there was no other term to place on this woman, was the mother of the plain looking Hermione Granger. None could believe it.

"Your Father wanted me to come here for some odd reason. Said that he had business that was going to last the whole year here. I guess he wanted me here for company of something. Anyway dear why do you insist on hiding" finishing with a small smile.

Hermione instantly grew pale, looking to her gold plate. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it when Crouch started to talk again.

"The four judges now wait outside the doors to this great hall. They of course will now be introduced."

An unidentifiable man of no importance stepped up to the podium that had been vacated. Cough into his hand, he opened an intricate scroll and began to announce, voice a strong soprano, loud and powerful:

"Her ladyship, supreme commander of the Myrmidon Guardians of Europe, Lady Monica Eloise Lafayette" he paused dramatically as the doors opened.

Not one male in the entire great hall dared to ogle this woman. Why, you may ask. Simple really, for this woman carried what appeared to be a short sword on her right hip, a pistol on her left hip and a fierce, yet plain, steel lance on her back. Her dark red hair was tied in an intricate ponytail that ended right above her well rounded posterior. Her azure eyes were quickly scanning the room, looking at practically everything as she moved up the room. Her long, powerful strides matched he long graceful legs, muscles unseen under the leather and steel skirt, her steel boots clinking upon the stone floor. Her large bosom, or so it appeared, was held in place by the steel breastplate, its high collar ending just a little below her rosy lips. Her shoulders were and upper arms were bare, revealing a set of graceful arms and milky white skin, previously not seen due to her bangs hanging over her face, barley letting her eyes to come into view. She stood little under six feet and had this aura of…pain, strength, rage, yet it was docile and pure. Not a male in the room doubted that if they tried anything, they would suffer. What caught the attention of many was the emblem of the eagle, wings outstretched, engraved in black upon her breastplate, just above her heart.

Standing on the step just below the podium she turned to face the door again with a silent nod to the announcer, who continued:

"Her Ladyship, the supreme commander of the Seraphim Guardians in Europe, Lady Victoria Martina Steffen" once more pausing dramatically.

The next woman to enter the hall was barely five feet tall, with deep black hair that only lasted to her shoulders, which were covered with steel shoulder guards, which were sued to hold the cape as she moved up the path towards the table. She wore leather sleeves, which were not attached to her steel breastplate, which also seemed to hint at a large bosom. Wearing a steel and leather skirt, with leather pants that feel down to her steel boots, her long, strong legs moved with a purpose, leading to what seemed to be also a well rounded posterior. Unlike the woman before, her skin was a golden brown and she was a little bit more muscled. Her rosy lips were set in a welcoming smile, her silver eyes also scanning the room, meeting the eyes of many. No male dared to ogle this woman either, for her aura was more of a wind…ready to transform into a tornado, which in such a small space as the great hall, would be devastating. On her back, mostly underneath her cloak, there was a pair of long swords, both with blue hilts, while at her hips rested a pair of handguns. She stood next to the other woman and nodded for the announcer to continue.

"His lordship, supreme commander of the Cadmian Guardians, Lord Daniel Robert Granger" and once more ended dramatically while rolling up and scroll and stepping off the podium.

This caught the attention of both Grangers' at the Gryffindor table, both turning once more to face the doors of the great hall.

This one was different then the other two. He wore no steel armor or anything as flashy but yet, still looked just as dangerous as the previous two ladies. He wore leather slacks that reached down to a pair of worn boots, not mad of steel, the sound of each step echoing throughout the hall. The man wore a riding jacket with many medals strapped to his chest, a sheathed saber on his right hip and a hand gun holstered on his left. His brown eyes scanned the hall quickly, his neutral face a golden brown. His hair was a golden brown, standing practically straight up with a little hanging curve near the front. What caught their attention the most was the rifle that he carried, tied to his back. None could exactly see what type of rifle it was, just that it appeared to be slightly used and well taken cared of.

This man stood to the right of Lady Steffen, and looked at both ladies. Both nodded at him and he sighed. Stepping up to the vacated podium, the previous speaker no where in sight. Looking out across the crowd of students, he spoke:

"I would like to thank all of you for allowing us to judge this Tournament of yours. But to the competitors, they must understand on thing" his eyes seemed to drill into Cedric, Fleur and Victor, who squirmed in the seat nervously, "you will not be judge by the standards of the Magical world. You will be judged by OUR standards!"

The entire hall burst into a chaos of whispering as the man continued "We take into consideration every step, every mistake and every accomplishment. So young ones" he once more focused on the competitors "Be ready for anything and everything."

Looking out across the hall he said with strength and prowess unmatched "Now presenting the final judge, his lordship, the highest Echelon of Europe, the supreme commander above us, Lord Harry James Potter!"

This caused the silence to encompass the hall once more, as even the teachers had their jaws slightly hanging.

He walked in through the doors. His leather boots barley making noise against the stone floor. Leather pants, with what appeared to be gold and red paint on them, were loose and waved with each powerful stride forward. He wore and open jacket, ornate with some medals, if not as many as the Cadmian commander. Underneath he wore a scaled armor vest, recently polished if the maroon shade had anything to say bout it as it seemed to glow in the limited candle light of the great hall. His shoulders were protected by steel shoulder pads which rapped around his shoulder loosely allowing movement and yet grant protection. His high collar showed the small smile that he bore upon his pale skin as his emerald eyes scanning the room, focusing mostly on Hermione after every pass, his glasses no longer the geeky round things but more modern glasses that made him look…dangerous. His hair was the same as always, except it was combed back a bit, not that it held his wild hair from standing at odd angles anyway. What caught many be surprise were the swords strapped on each hip as well as both handguns that were holstered just above them, snug against his rib cage. Then there was the fierce looking war Hammer with a mean looking sword tip at its base that made many rethink their opinions of the Gryffindor protégé.

The Cadmian Commander moved off the podium and allowed a chance for Harry to take it. Looking across the great hall, he took a deep breath he began to speak:

"Again, thank you for the very shocked welcome that you seemed to have granted us this fine evening. As my main point was take from me by Dan, I have not much else to say other then this…"

There was a dramatic pause which caused the silence to be even more noticed by the students.

Smiling, Harry said "This competition, as Dan said, is going to be judged by our standards. Thus this tournament also serves as a recruiting ground for these three, as well as for anyone who whishes to try. That is al and good luck to the competitors, you are gonna need it."

'

Stepping off the podium he turned to the teachers table and bowed. Getting back up he said loudly "Lets eat, I'm hungry!!."

* * *

**Dragon of Time: **So, what do you think? Like or Dislike? Comment as much as you want. Criticism is welcome just not outright flaming. Well guys, see ya later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon of Time: **So far so good. Thee story takes shape and people like it so I'll see how far I have to go to get to the good stuff. Any ideas you would like to see, let me know and ill see what I can do. No guarantees though. Just Remember People, I don't own Harry Potter in any way.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **The Orders

Harry stepped off the podium with a grace that only matched that of Headmaster Dumbledore. Turing his back towards the student body, he bowed to the staff table. Once more standing straight he began to turn and descend the step when the headmaster addressed him.

"-I mean, my lord, don't you mean to dine with us here at this table?" motioning to the empty chair among the staff table.

Harry smiled and said "Please sir, no ranks here, just calling me Harry will do just fine."

The headmaster smiled, pushing the furious string of thoughts that roamed his mind, and said "Fine then Harry, but you still have not answered my question."

Harry nodded and replied "No thank you sir, I would like to sit with the rest of my house if you wouldn't mind."

As the headmaster slowly nodded, Harry addressed the rest of the staff "If you don't mind, just treat me as you usually would. I will be attending class when I can, so please don't treat me any different."

The teachers could not voice their surprise at the young mans words as he focused his eyes on all of them, merely nodding their acknowledgement.

Harry's eyes then met those of the one teacher that he hated the most.

"Except you Professor Snape, you have to at least show me some respect."

The greasy-haired man stared at Harry with pure loathing and hatred, and did not even acknowledge what the son-of-the-man-he-hated-most said as said boy descended the steps towards Gryffindor table, the rest of the judges following close behind.

(Gryffindor Table)

Hermione gazed at Harry, his back towards them speaking with the teachers at the head table, the hall bursting with noise at the revelation of who he exactly was, other then the Boy-Who-Lived that is. She gazed at him, as he turned from his conversation and walked down the steps and began to walk between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables.

Ron was imitation the facial expressions and muscles of a fish, staring at his best friend move closer to them. He stopped behind Hermione and asked, ignoring the many eyes glued to him and those standing behind him, "May we?"

Without a word, enough space was made to suit the four people. Harry sat next to Hermione, while Monica took the opened seat across from him, Victoria sitting on his right. Dan took the open spot across from his wife and looked straight at her, her face still stuck in a shocked expression.

The silence was deafening.

Harry sighed, slowly meeting the eyes of many surrounding house mates.

"This" Harry began "was supposed to be the time where you exploded worth of questions?"

And so they did.

Being there were so many questions he pointed his hand at Oliver Wood, a tall 7th year student on his last year and former quidditch captain. Seemingly getting the hint, the entire table became quiet as Wood voiced his question "When the hell did this happen?"

Harry had a small smile on his face as he answered "A little after second year. The previous commander of Europe was going to retire soon and spend the rest of his day's with his great grandkids and did not want work to get in the way. He tested these guys" point to the other three commanders "and was about to make a decision when out of nowhere they decided to have a training session. Me, with my big mouth decided that as I could kill a basilisk on my own, that I could take on one if not all the commanders. They called my bluff."

Many around him shook their heads sadly but stopped when they saw the downcast looks of the other three commanders, faces, that they could see bright red.

Harry, still smiling, continued "That had to be the hardest fight I had ever fought, nearly got my balls kicked up to my head. But, in the end I won, to their happiness."

At this, every listener was baffled.

Harry answered the unspoken question "Because I defeated them all at once, it drove each of them to become better then ever, which made their subordinates strive to improve themselves to meet their new standards and so on, till we became some of the strongest in the worldwide guardian forces. As I understand it, the other continents are also pushing for improvement, if not so vigorously."

This time, Dean Thomas, one of the Gryffindor boys of Harry's same year, spoke before anyone else could jump in "Why not tell us that you were a member then?"

"Would you have believed me if I came up and told you that I was a member of a world wide organization that protected the world? I don't think so."

This time it was Ron who spoke "Wait, wait, wait! You mean to say that you one against all three of them? At once?"

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

The expressions on every person face answered that question.

Sighing in sadness he spoke once more "Anything else?"

A smile grew on his face a Hermione pulled out a roll of parchment and quill, asking "Could you answer a few questions for me?"

This time it was Dan, who had been silent as the conversation had been going on, his wife eyeing him angrily, answered "This wouldn't have to do with that bonus homework assignment that history teacher of yours assigned your class because everyone failed the paper wouldn't it?"

At this Harry stared at Hermione with a shocked look "You failed a paper?"

Turning to Ron he asked "Has the world ended while I blinked or what?"

No answer was given…as Ron was unconscious on the floor at the revelation at Hermione's failure.

Without missing a beat, Hermione said "I only failed because there was not enough information. I had to repeat myself over and over again on the different classes of Demons and various strategic uses each could do. That was it. Now answer my questions and maybe I won't beat you with a frying pan when you're done?"

The fire in Hermione's eyes merely proved that she would follow with that threat.

Swallowing what little bile there was in his mouth he answered "You don't have to threaten me you know? Besides that, what do you want to know? There is a hell of a lot of info!"

Startled, Hermione started to think when Padma Patil came to her rescue. The stunningly beautiful, relatively short Indian girl also took out a roll of parchment and asked "Why not start with what the specializations are of each order?" finishing with a stunning smile, a promising fire also burning within her eyes as well.

Weakly smiling Harry answered "Okay then, why not start with the Myrmidon's then, if that is alright with you guys?"

This time it was Katie Bell, one of the chasers of the house Quidditch team, sitting alongside Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, who answered "I don't mind starting with the Myrmidon's."

Monica nodded and began to speak, revealing a gentle voice "That is fine by me. The Myrmidon serves as the Guardian's cavalry force."

Alicia slowly raised her hand and asked when nodded to "What do you mean by Cavalry?"

Monica's eyebrow rose into her hairline.

Harry said "Remember Monica, they are wizards, if they can do something with magic, they ignore everything else."

"Right" Monica said with a sigh "Cavalry is basically the art of mounted warfare. The most common cavalry that one will find in history books are men mounted on horses, wielding swords, long lances and other steel weaponry. That is what the Myrmidon order is, a force of cavalry, both in the air and upon the ground, even in the sea."

As quills scribbled across parchment a question came from behind Monica, from one Susan Bones, her eyes scanning up and down Harry as he turned, the red headed girl ask "What mounts do you actually use in the Myrmidon?"

Monica nodded and answered "As I said, we use both ground and air mounts, giving us a sound mix of available strategies for a variety of situations. Our most common ground base mount still are horses, but bred throughout the millennia with characteristics from horses worldwide to be the best. I could go into a whole list but we don't have the exact time. If you want one, you'll have to ask me in the morning. The reason to that is because we are from Europe. Some breeds can not live here so my command doesn't have them. What I can tell you is that we have Arabian breeds for our light and medium cavalry, some European breeds for medium and heavy classes, and most of our heavy that remains is made up of Asian horse breeds. I would have a detailed list by morning. But that is not to say that we are isolated into horses alone. We managed to save many species that would have otherwise gone extinct without our care, such as the Abrratrian Lizards, Cormagh serpents, Ptredions and some very rare dragon breeds, just to name a few."

She seemed to think, her eyes shut before resuming "Abrratrian lizards are, well lizards. There appear to be a mix between Komodo Dragons and Iguanas, very fast, very strong, and very deadly. Depending on where they were raised, their coloration will differ. The mountain clans tend to be a shade of brown allowing them to mix well into the surrounding mountain side. Plains clans tend to be a shade of green for the same reasons. We usually employ them in light and medium cavalry units, as they are fast strikers and with a mean bite."

Hermione asked a question this time "How can a lizard have a 'mean bite'? You are hinting that it is pretty big but that would stop anyone from getting close to them wouldn't it?"

"Remember when I said that the Abrratrian was a mix of Komodo and Iguana" Hermione nodded "Well, the Komodo's mouth is filled with millions of bacteria, so many that if it does bite you, the bitten person or thing is guaranteed death painfully, even if you break away from its clutches. Even a small scratch from its teeth could infect the wound within minuets if not seconds. The same trait was passed on to the Abrratrian."

Many paled around her, but did not voice anything as she continued her explanation "Cormagh serpent come in three separate families: sea serpents, air serpents and earth serpents. The Cormagh have units in light, medium and heavy cavalry. They don't usually get bigger then 15 to 20 feet in length, weighing at least 250 pounds to close to 500 at full growth. Sea Cormagh families tend to be in the middle range of those numbers to allow them to perform the duties at sea. The sea families are used much like submarines were used by the muggle forces in World War 1 and 2, strike from below to sink enemy ships or in the case of the Doom wars, their job was to fight against the undersea host and strike at the large sea surface dwellers. The usually possessed a bluish color to their skin. The same purpose was attributed to the air borne Cormaghs. They were primarily to scout as well as engaged in enemy air formations. Their skin tended to closer to white, maybe a pale blue color. Its almost the same for the earth bound Cormagh families served the exact same purpose, their color closer to a mix between green and brown. The Cormagh usually constrict their opponents if they have the time, breaking most of their bones relatively quickly, if not, their 3 inch fangs take care of their target."

This time Susan asked, as the furious sound of quills going across parchment continued "But what if neither tactic is available?"

"Every Cormagh is given armor to match it strength. Part of each suit for them happens to have wings on each side that go for about 20 feet with supports connecting them to the armor. The truth stands that these wings are in fact swords, sharp as hell, able to cut through practically anything. They also have a horn on helm like piece that allows them to run opponents through. Lastly their tails have a ball like attachment with spike, much like the medieval mace."

Ron, the only one not taking notes, said "Remind me not to tick any of you off!"

Ignoring what he said, Monica continued "Lastly there are the Ptredions. They are large reptilian birds. You know the pterodactyl, the dinosaur that is?" Many nodding heads soon followed, allowing Monica to continued "That is how they basically look like. Just bigger, with crystal-like claws that will cut through stone like a hot knife through butter and a beak sharper then anything the could be made by a living creature on this planet. They chose their riders for life. All of them belong in heavy cavalry units, as they could decimate a lot of enemies with the ease that one of you uses to flick your wands. Each of the men and woman that ride them carry a 10 foot long lance that emits a stream of fire that could melt the very walls off this castle, magic or not. Their skin is naturally thick so there is no need for armor."

Pavarti Patil, twin sister to Padma, had at this point moved closer to her sister began to copy her twins notes. She asked "Why include the other species then, if the Ptredions are so damn good?"

Monica spoke once more "Because they are solely focused in heavy units. They could still be taken down by a luck blow from a lighter class because of the Ptredions are big targets even with great speed and agility. Usually, a Ptredion weighs close to 300 pounds of pure muscle and spans about 7 and a half feet from wing tip to wing tip. The only problem is that they chose their riders, so that means if a person outside the guardians is chosen, they are inducted pretty damn quick."

Hannah Abbot, the brown haired girl sitting next to her friend Susan, also glancing up and down Harry, asked "You mentioned dragons, what help are they?"

Monica looked at the girl with glowing eyes and answered, as many shivered from the woman's stare, "The dragons belong in two classes of their own, assault and dreadnought. You do know how muggles used to use ships to attack their enemies on distant shore or transportation for troops and supplies" without waiting for the nod "We use them for basically the same purpose. Using magic, we are able to place archer emplacements, sleeping quarters, storage decks you name it its there, even old cannons strengthened through magic."

Angelina was frowning as she asked "But, old muggle ships, even modern ones, possess a crew numbered in hundreds. Dragon's aren't big enough for something like that, aren't they?"

"The dragons you know of maybe."

"You are telling me that there are bigger breeds out there? Enough to be able to carry a crew of a regular ship?"

"Closer to ships of the line, but pretty much."

Nobody dared question it, if only for her glowing eyes.

This time, Victoria spoke out smiling "Any other questions?"

"Yeah, you mentioned that there were a few species that weren't native to Europe, could you tell us some?"

Monica seemed to be in deep thought at the question posed by Neville.

"You must understand" she began "we entered into contracts with various species to not reveal them to the outside world, so there are quite a few that I can not mention. One of the only ones I can safely mention would be our arachna corps."

"arachna corps?"

"Spider Riders per say. Armored spiders, covered in armor with sharp points attached to their legs. The riders are also lightly armored, each carrying a different weapon, ranging from lances and swords, to different kinds of bows. These are mostly medium class units, as they are to slow compared to light class units but faster the heavy. That is really all I can tell you about them. Anything else?"

"Not as of right now" Hermione stated looking at Monica, who nodded, "but for you" looking at Victoria "that is a whole other story?"

"Okay" Victoria said "What do you want to know?"

"Why not just give us a basic rundown on the Seraphim then?"

Victoria shrugged and said "Okay. For starters, I should mention that as time progressed, the Seraphim…assimilated, for a lack of a better term, many techniques that came from various cultures. As of right now our units are designed the same way as the roman legion. There are six thousand men per legion, six millenniums of one thousand men each, ten centuries per millennium, ten squads per century, ending with 5 man sub squads. With me so far?"

Many head's nodded, their eyes scanning their roles of parchment as they scribbled across with righteous fury.

"Europe as of now 100 legions ready just incase anything happens, all located at significant points so that they can get to any trouble zone in relatively good time. Those legions rotate every six months. Other then those, we have another 120 to 140 legions that are resting ready to burst to action if required."

Hermione, being her sensible self, asked "But wouldn't that number destabilize the muggle economy? Or at least make it apparent that something was hiding?"

"Both are valid questions but there is only one answer."

After a brief, suspenseful pause came the answer.

"Who says that we only employ humans?"

The sound a quills stopped, as many eyes focused on the beautiful woman.

"You mean…?" Susan said in something a kin to a whisper.

"Yep, we employ a variety of species to use with different roles."

The quills ready, Padma and Pavarti asked in unison, the way only twins can manage "Why not tell us the different species and work your way from there?"

Victoria nodded and said "Reasonable enough. Okay, unlike the Myrmidon, we have very legions in the air ourselves, as there are few winged species suitable for infantry combat, such as Harpies, which is what we specialize in. Mostly, our legions are of many species found groundside with only a few in the waters. We have our version of heavy, medium and light units and classes, just like the Myrmidon's, we just have a little more variety as its easier to train any species to work in any class. We employ centaurs and they are present in all three classes, mostly in medium and heavy though. All of them are trained in scouting skills as well as those of skirmishers. We have vampires, werewolves, banshees, giants, goblins, acromentola, day-walkers, sprites, Faria-Maximai, elves, orcs, Griffon-Armei and many more. All of them are trained in several units in every class, with a variety of weapons and different skills, such as espionage, skirmishing and scouting."

Oliver spoke out, her voice dark, "Some of those are dark, and how can you trust them to protect us?"

This caused a complete turnaround in Victoria. Her eyes lost her kind glow, they focused on Wood, her smile vanishing quickly, replaced by a sneer of outright anger.

"You say that without having met a single one. How can you be so conceited?" her voice low and harsh spoke out.

This time Harry spoke, his voice different. It was low and neutral, making many have shivers travel up and down their spine, "There are black sheep in every race. Look at Voldemort for example." Ignoring the flinches at the name, he continued "He was human, yet he went completely dark, slaughtering people left and right, just because he could. Does that make him dark? If it does, then there are many of these so called 'dark' species that have never killed any great living thing with the ability of great thought. Yet, you don't hesitate to classify them as dangerous because they are different. Then tell me, why don't you ostracize me because I'm different then you? How about any Weasley, are you gonna hate them because they are all red-haired?"

Oliver ducked his head, shame apparent on his face, a small "sorry" was murmured from his lips.

Victoria did not look at him but said "Any other real questions?"

Hermione jumped in, with a small smile on her face, "Just one really, what is a Faria-Maximai?"

Victoria let her smile return, if not as vibrant "You know what a fairy is right?" Hermione nodded "Well, that is a Faria-Maximai, just bigger."

"Ohh."

"Anything else?"

"Not for you, just be ready incase something comes up, if you don't mind that is?" came Susan from across the aisle.

"Sure"

"Now for you, great dad of mine" Hermione said sarcastically.

The man, who had been engrossed in a conversation with his wife, swallowed what bile he had in his mouth and stuttered out "S-s-s-u-u-r-e, how can I help you dear?"

"Start talking."

Chuckles traveled up and down the Gryffindor and Huffelpuff tables.

Dan chuckled himself as he asked "Where would you like me to start?"

They all gave him a glare.

"Right" he nodded "from the start got it. The Cadmian order is the youngest order of the three, not having been present during the doom wars."

"Then why are you counted among them?" asked Hannah.

"Because of contribution that we have made. One of the things that you have to understand is that not all the gates to Yemen were in one place. Sometimes, wild magic would cause a brief rips in the dimensional barriers. From those rips, Yemen Demons have been known to come out and cause death and havoc. One such demon, a Dragon-demonica, a very big and mean dragon demon with a taste for human flesh, appeared near a fort of the medieval Germany, just as single shot rifles were being brought into play, along with cannons. Many men died as the dragon attacked the fortress, flying low to burn many men to death. On its second pass, it went just a little to low and passed right into the sights of the west wall cannons. Well, when it got hit by a dozen 50 pound cannons and their respective shot, it lost its chest and a majority of its ribcage and organs behind it. From that point, an ever-growing order, the Cadmian's, was born, using muggle technology as its strength. Rifles, cannons, navy ships and those that are among us now, tanks, jets, steel ships, multi-shot rifles and so much more."

"Is muggle technology really that reliable, I mean, doesn't it cease to function in places of extreme magical build up, such as Hogwarts?" asked Katie.

"Not when there are runes that allow magic it to power the object, or by the use of a magic crystal empowered to work with the object, allowing proper function. Guns on the other hand, rely on pressure and other aspects of physics, not electricity, allowing them to function quite well in any environment."

"Put doesn't it limit you to numbers, I mean, aren't all members of the guard magical?"

"Am I magical? I think not! We employ the best of the best muggles, as well as any who wish to learn the way we fight, some stay, others don't. Our style is different compared to the upfront and confrontational form of the other two. We stand behind things, attack from a distance. We can sneak up on people when they are looking at us, and yet can't see us. We, like all members of the order, are some of the best at what we do. We are soldiers, plain and simple."

While that conversation took place, dessert had been served to all tables, many slowly choosing what they desired, eyes still glued on Harry and company. Many still couldn't believe what they had just seen, what had just been reveled to them. Over at the distant Slytherin table, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and Grace Stevenson all pulled their heads together to discuss the topic that seemed to be the most popular of the night.

Daphne was the first to start, their entire group ignoring the sound of the discussion that was taking place across the hall from them, "How the hell did Potter hide this for so long? Something like this has to be on the list of biggest secrets ever kept. Someone like Potter, fucking ego-maniac would never have been able to keep this a secret, just to strut his own damn feathers."

Tracy, scowling just like her blond haired friend, continued "This has got to be bullshit. There is no way that Potter is the damn head of all the Guardians of Europe. It's all probably all a publicity stunt."

This time Grace spoke up, her scowl much fiercer, as Pansy looked down at her empty plate, Millicent eating everything in sight nad still having somehow maintained a figure that many supermodels would kill for, "You both are being the stupidest bitches I have ever seen."

This caught their attention, completely off guard they were so their scowls dropped. The young woman continued "Neither of you have ever spoke with him before and you jump to conclusions based on information you have heard from other people. Specifically, those who hate Harry with everything they got, mostly Malfoy."

Their sneers returned. Being compared to Malfoy was one of the worst insult passed around Slytherin house. Just because they were of the same house did not mean that they liked each other.

The year promised to be interesting.

* * *

Dumbledore stood as the desserts began to vanish, noticing the many rolls of parchment being put away.

"Now" in his loud voice that seemed to reach every corner of the room clearly "If the champions will remain behind for their briefing by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman, along with the judges, I will close this feast. So, good night to you all."

At this, the student body began its exodus of the great hall. Harry grabbed hold of Hermione's hands and squeezed gently to get her attention. What surprised him though was the blush that appeared on her face.

Smiling, Harry said "I'll tell you everything in the common room, okay?"

She smiled in return "It's a date Harry."

His smile grew "Good, because I wanted to see if you would go with me to Hogesmede next time we are able?"

Her eyes widened instantly. Yet nobody, except Harry, noticed.

With an even greater smile she answered "Sure Harry but I still want the story?"

He saluted and said "Yes My Lady!"

"Dismissed" was he stern reply, with a glowing smile still present on her face.

* * *

**Dragon of Time: **I hope everyone likes this story so far. Just like last time criticism is welcomed as long as it is useful. And to the one person who said that they liked the idea of Hermione's mom with Harry…lets just leave it at working on it. Good Idea just have to find a way to work it in. See ya later peeps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon of Time: **Here we go ladies and germs, the third chapter of my first Harry Potter story. Just remember that I don't own any aspect of Harry Potter, J.K has that. Also, Ptredions are not my original idea; they came from a book called Darkness by L.E Modesitt Jr. Good read. So on we go…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 3: **First Blood, who I have become

Several Members of the Gryffindor house sat in their common room, waiting. Many held whispered conversation over the night's events, while others were in contemplative silence.

Hermione gazed into the fireplace, a look of shock present on her face, as if she had just realized something.

To her right, sat Lavender and on her left sat Padma, looking at each other in silence and wondering what was wrong with their bushy haired room mate.

Finally, Padma had the bravery to ask "Hermione what's wrong?" in a calm whisper.

Nobody noticed the sudden tension in Hermione's shoulders. She spoke quietly "Just in a little bit of trouble."

Lavender barley kept her whisper "What trouble, you haven't done anything except threaten to demolish Harry's skull?"

A small smile graced her lips. She responded "I don't know how to do makeup?"

The dots connected. Jaws dropped. "Harry asked you out?" was Padma's question, sounding both shocked and surprised.

Hermione nodded, instantly putting her hands on the mouths of her neighbors on the couch to stop the sudden, loud girlish squeals.

What she did not notice was that Lavender did not squeal, she just had a sad look in her eyes.

The sound of the opening portrait silenced the common room.

Harry walked in with a small smile on his face, staring at the grouped Gryffindor's, all staring at him with inquisitive looks.

Hermione smiled at him, moving over, pushing Padma aside in the process, to give Harry room to sit in front of the fire.

"Now Harry" Hermione said in a voice to sweet to be good for someone's health "How did this all happen?"

Harry did not react like he did the last time Hermione had spoken to him that way, showing evident fear over the fact that she has promised to cave his skull in with a small nervous chuckle.

It was a far away look, as if he was delving in to long forgotten memories.

His voice was cold and dead as he spoke, many sitting straighter as they had never heard him talk like this "I had hoped that you wouldn't ask that. Guess there is no way but to go straight at it."

Nobody spoke over the small sounds of the crackling fire, till Harry began to speak, getting up to stare into said flames with a faraway look. What did come out of his mouth though was not what they expected.

"My joining…was covered in blood…"

"So you have to…" spoke Angelina from a distant seat, a fearful look in her eyes.

A smile graced grew upon Harry's face, a small but strong smile.

"No, I did not have to kill to joining, no one does but it was what caught the attention of those in charge of recruiting."

Katie looked at her teammate with worry, never having seem him that solemn or distant, spoke out "Harry…if you don't want to tell you don't have to."

Harry looked at her, smiled a small smile again and replied "Thanks but if I don't get this out of the way now it will come back to bite me later."

Letting the smile drop, Harry once more focused on the fire. For several tense moments of silence, he turned and leaned against he stone surrounding the fireplace and spoke out, saying what he had apparently been contemplating for those few short moments.

"You all know how my life at my relatives is, right?" Harry started with a question. Many shook their heads while a few, mainly Hermione and the girls on the house Quidditch team grew dark expressions, remembering what little details he had told them.

"For those who don't know, my life there, frankly, was Shitty, with a capital S. They were so snobbish in their attitude that it sadly reminded me much of Malfoy, with their attitude being that they thought themselves to be better then the rest just because they were normal."

Many winced the comparison of Malfoy with the Dursley's, Harry's muggle relatives. Now contrary to popular belief, not all Gryffindors were idiots, many noticed the wince that Harry tried to force down, but had failed. No one questioned, no one brought the topic up, letting it drop relatively easily as Harry continued.

"We'll, they loved me so much that they sought to send me to summer camp on the other side of the country, literally on the other side of the forbidden forest I believe, and by God I can't remember the name of the damn place. Anyway…"

***Flashback* (A/N: Just as a pointer, anything in bold writing will be Harry Speaking as a Narrator, not bold will be regular story point of view.)**

**The Dursley family, even when they weren't there, tried their best to make my life as miserable as possible. They had spoken to the camp director, who notified the staff of what he had been told. Apparently, my dear sweet relatives had once more revealed my deep dark secret, don't look at me like that Hermione, saying how I was…the brattiest child to ever walk this earth, whining 24/7, even going as far as to steal everything that I wanted, while it wasn't nailed to the ground. You know, the usual story of a young vandal and thief in the making. The sad thing is that the directors and staff believed them.**

A young Harry, barely six years old, sat under a young spruce tree, staring as other kids played on the playground, all of them having avoided him for some reason. His face clearly showed that moments ago he had be crying, black circles prominent under his eyes. He leaned further into the tree, hoping to vanish and never be found.

"Hey, what are you doing?" spoke a voice to his right, next to his ear.

As is common, when someone is focused on staring at an object, person or group of people longingly, they are not likely to pay attention to what is around them. So it comes with no surprise to what happened the moment little Harry head the voice, which was definably female.

Harry briefly had his first flying experience as he yelled in fright, about 4 feet off the ground or so.

**That's it laugh it up guys, I swear she was a ghost.**

After the spectacular landing on his small rear, he turned to the girl and said quietly "What was that for?"

"Because I wanted to know silly!" spoke the little girl, who looked to be around Harry's age, with brown hair that reached to her shoulders. Her red eyes stared intently into his emerald green pair with what seemed to be unsuitable curiosity.

"Just leave me alone" Harry said, turning his back towards her.

"Why?"

"Leave me alone" was the whisper in the wind.

"Why?"

"Because" whined Harry.

"Why?"

"Because, I want to be alone" was Harry's smart reply to the girls statement.

"Why?"

"Because no one likes me."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Could you please stop that?"

"Why?"

After that Harry had the wisdom that any six year old could posses, remained silent.

The young girl, though, would have none of that.

Grabbing his arm and, with strength that greatly surprised little Harry, began to drag him towards the sand box on the other end of the playground that was empty and clearly unused for awhile.

"Play with me" the young girl said.

It was not a question.

"But…" Harry tried to say, but stopped the young girl turned her head to make eye contact with him.

**I swear that with those eyes of hers she could have killed a basilisk that made eye contact with her. Don't look at me that way guys, don't any of you have girlfriends? She used the look that they have when they are about to get angry, and as you all know, an angry woman causes great pain to the one that made her angry. Even then I knew that. Anyways, ignoring the look Hermione is giving me, back the story shall we?**

Time had passes and before Harry knew it, he had been at the camp for over a month and was having the time of his life. Looking back on it, he was happy that the little girl had refused to leave him alone as it was. And she never did, from the time after breakfast and well after dinner, the little girl was with him, just talking with him listening if needed be, but she included him, as none have ever done before.

**That is how it went for a few months, till the last week of the camp…**

"Come on Harry, we are almost to the lake!"

"Wait up."

The two little kids ran, the girl a short distance in front of Harry laughing up a small storm.

Much had changed in the time since the girl had befriended Harry. Many of the adult monitoring the children had tried time and time again to pull her away, but instead, she had managed to introduce Harry to them. Everything they had been told about the young boy was soon proven to be a lie. Soon no one, not even the camp director, believed the lies that had been told to them by the Dursley's. Many of the kids even joined them daily. Not to say that they were buddy buddies but a few playmates helped Harry's confidence skyrocket, but the girl, clearly was his first friend.

**Guys, stop with those accusing looks, I'll get to it in a minute…**

The majority of the group was far ahead of the two lagging children, in shouting distance yes but still a distance off. Being the kids that they are, neither was really observant to their surroundings. For if they were, they would not have missed the pair of eyes watching them from a nearby bush.

The girl turned her back, swinging her arms wide, looking at Harry with a large smile that almost split her little face in half.

"Come on Harr-"

She had to stop there, for the once happy voice now emitted a harsh scream as a pair of jaws clamped around her extended left arm.

Harry froze, staring at the large, painfully thin wolf that had it jaws clamped around the little girls arm. Its fur was dark with dried mud and riddled with small twigs. Its deep yellow eyes lined with its blood vessels sticking painfully out, giving the beast a mad look.

The young girl started getting dragged away as soon as her back hit the ground painfully.

"HARRY!"

That drew him out of his shock, bending down and picking up a thick branch that had been laying there on the ground. To place a picture of the branch, one would see one that is about three feet in length, not straight up but almost curved, and about 5 inches thick with the occasional wayward attached stick. Such a branch would be hard for a child of 6 to carry, if not impossible.

But Harry did it, using one small hand. Running to the side with unnatural grace and speed, he swung downwards, impacting the wolf's back, making it yelp and release the little girls arm.

The girl reacted quickly and grabbed the bleeding wound on her arm and ran down the path, where several of the caretakers for the camp were seen running in their direction as soon as the scream reached them.

Harry on the other hand stood his ground, holding the branch steadily with both hands this time, positioning it in front of him. The wolf got up slowly and focused its mad eyes on Harry's calm emerald pair. The beast slowly began to circle Harry, trying to intimidate the little boy, but all harry did was move his feet to keep in eye contact with it. Both were so focused on each other that they did not notice the group that had stopped a short distance away, nor the one woman whose eyes narrowed both in focus and surprise, her legs ready to leap if anything were to go wrong. The little girl did not even blink as a caretaker wrapped her arm in bandages that were carried in a first aid kit.

The wolf kept circling and Harry kept his eyes on it, till it apparently had enough, picking up its pace, it began to circle Harry at a faster rate then he could keep up. Yet many adults, when they told this story to their families would say that even then, Harry's eyes remained calm and focused.

Finally, the wolf managed to get to the pace where Harry's back was turned towards it leaped at him, a savage roar emitting the sudden silence as the beast seemed to move in slow motion towards it young prey.

But that did not go so well, as harry bent one knee and used his fully extended one to spin quickly around, swinging the branch at the same time. As the wolf was mid leap, it had no chance to dodge the swing. The branch impacted right along the side of its head mostly the lower jaw and shattered into splinters due to the force. The blow sent the beast rearing back in obvious pain. What went unnoticed except by one woman was the sudden amount of blood that appeared out of the beast mouth.

It apparently was too enraged at once more being foiled by what should have been its food, as it got up and leaped at Harry, who was starting to lose his calm. Weather by instinct or by out right fear, Harry thrust the remains of the branch that he still held, which suddenly was very heavy in his small hands. The beast did not see it; its only focus was the neck of the one to prevent it from finishing its meal, to finally end the pain that it possessed. And end it did.

***Flashback end***

Harry remained silent for a few minutes, letting it all stay quiet for a few short minuets.

Fred yelled "Come on, don't end it there! It was just getting good!"

The common room broke out in loud laughter at the sad expression that was adorned on the twins face.

Hermione looked at her best friend and asked as the laughter lowered in tone "What happened to the girl though, you sounded a bit sad as you recalled her?"

George spoke up "And what happened to the wolf for that matter?"

The smile Harry had on his face dropped as he answered "Her parents were called in, after being to what had happened. They obviously were not too happy at what had happened and pulled her out of the camp. That was after, of course, her mother tried to do my poor head. I'll get back to that in a second. But, George, what do you think happened to the damn thing?"

George had a blank look on his face as Harry sighed "Remember, a good chunk of the tip shattered when it Hit the wolf's face, leaving it with multiple sharp points where the blunt end used to be, so what do you think happened?"

George's blank face remained in place till a pale Ginny said "It ran itself through, didn't it?"

Harry nodded sadly "Yeah, it did. Died pretty quick but it was not pretty. The rest of the day got canceled as we, along with the rest of the kids that were further ahead of us were herded back to the camp. The coordinators surrounded us like a wall so none of us drifted apart. The only one that wasn't with us was the girl and one of the senior coordinators who took her to the camps infirmary to get a proper look over. One of the coordinators was a member of the guardians and seeing me take the damn thing down caught her attention, and as the camp was closing because of the attack, contacted the Dursley's and suggested another camp, where I began to train to become a guardian. Before the girl left though, the same coordinator gave us each a fang that had been knocked out of the wolfs mouth as a toke to remember the event by. Didn't need it though she gave a kiss on the cheek and her mother hugged me so hard my head threated to pop off, I swear. Anyways" a smile returning to his face, Harry continued "as I mentioned, the girls parents were called in and pulled her out of camp, which was of course after seeing the size of the wolf in question…"

Katie looked at him curiously, forcing the smile down at what had just been mentioned, "It couldn't have been that big if it was starving, which is my best guess being that you said that it had a mad look in its eyes and was painfully thin, but it still couldn't have been that big. The way you refer to it, it must have been a young wolf…?"

"It was the size of a full-grown regular wolf…"

Hermione, of course, caught on pretty quick "wait…regular…?"

"What attacked us was a three month old Lyzo wolf."

None spoke, for most of the people in that common room allowed their jaws to drop.

Angelina spoke up first "Did you say…no…that got to be impossible!"

Hermione though said "Can some one please tell me what is going on?"

Harry jumped in before anyone could say a thing "Lyzo wolfs, Mione, are the magical version to the muggle wolf. That much is clear, but they are rare."

"How rare?" she asked.

Alica looked at her young teammate with something of a different sight, as if she were inspecting him once again, voiced out "What is the chance of the floor caving in and you finding a gold mine in a densely populated area, say, central London?"

Her eyes widened slowly at the implication.

But Alicia kept speaking "But the problem is, a Lyzo wolf only appears when the age is about to change. The four founders found one right here, were Hogwarts now stands. It was about the size of a small horse, supposedly with fur darker then a starless night sky. It spoke to them, saying something along the lines that the four of they were destined for great things, that the school they were thinking of founding would bring forth an era of peace unseen, but it would come long after they were gone. There are several more that have appeared though out history, both magical and muggle, where great things were soon to happen, or to people that would bring about change. I know for a fact that the wolf Leonidas, the Spartan king that led the defense of the Hot Gates in ancient Greece was rumored to be one. No one from that point on had managed to beat him in single or group combat, till that is, thee Hot Gate's against the Persians."

Harry nodded "The same thing has happened to me. Not to say that I have the same record as Leonidas but then again I did not learn to fight for as long as he did.."

"Excuse me" spoke up Sally-Anne Parks(**A/N: not sure if that was her name, if it is not can some one please let me know!)**, a buxom young girl in Harry's year, flipped her long dark brown hair, and said"But for us purebloods here, who the hell is Leonidas?"

Harry and a few others chuckled "Leonidas was one, if not the, greatest king of Sparta. Sparta was a small city-state, what you could call a kingdom or country, that had a very strict military code as well as a very strict code of how to live life, along with having a strong sense of duty. From a very young age, about eight years old or so I believe, Spartan sons were taken away from the mothers to live in barracks at a training camp, where for years they were taught how to fight, how to withstand pain and how to survive under almost any circumstance. Leonidas was the son of the king and he too went through this, proving to be really good as he managed to survive the training. As Alicia mentioned, during his final test, where he was sent into the snowy mountains in the middle of winter, don't really remember their name, with nothing but a spear and his underwear, to survive for a week. His first day, he was hunted by a ferocious wolf that supposedly had fur darker the any black dye. Leonidas knew that he could not take a beast the size a small horse. Instead he maneuvered himself to a nearby cave that me managed to slip into, using the very narrow entrance. Its patience reaching an end, the wolf leaped at him, but the size of the beast got it caught in the narrow entrance where Leonidas was free to run it through. Given up for dead, he returned a week later wearing a clock and hood made up of the beasts pelt. Or so the story goes at any rate."

Sally looked at him with a new undersated appreciation as she asked "You sound like you want to be like him?"

Harry smiled a small devilsh smile that had many women in the common room blushing as he answerd "I kind of do actually. As Alicia also mentioned, Leonida's died defending the Hot Gates for the Persian invasion army. What she did not mention were the details. Such as that, over the sea that separated Greece and modern day Turkey, the city state of Athens had been helping people over there fight the Persian occupation force, which miserably failed by the way. As soon as that rebellion was crushed, the Persian king, Xerxes focused his attention on the whole peninsula that was Greece. The force that he assembled numbered nearly a million men, not counting the ships that he brought with him to attack by Sea. From that army, only about 700,000 of them were actual soldiers, mixes of archers, cavalry and infantry, with the remainder were support staff. Leonidas, after trying to see if the oracle of Delphi would predict a good chance of victory so he could lead the full might of Sparta against the Persians, was only able to take 300 of his men, who all had sons to carry on their name, to the Hot Gates. It was soon found out the translators, those who deciphered the rambling of the oracle, had been bribed by a Spartan traitor and a Persian Ambassador to prevent Leonidas from taking the full army to contest the Persian invasion army. Anyways, the three hundred Spartans, with several thousand more men from various other city states, stood their ground at the Hot Gates."

Sally looked at her fellow Gryffindor with surprise "You admire a madman?"

Just like in the great hall moments before, Harry got a glint in his eyes as a smile dropped from his face once more "He did so, not for fame or glory, not for praise or worship, but for the family he left behind. He and those three hundred knew what they were getting into, knew that there was a really big chance that they were not going to go back home, and only one did. In the end one man led a very small force and fought against a dumbass who thought he was a living god and expected people to treat him as such. In the end, all it took was a traitor to send his allies running back home. Yet, what was left of the three hundred stayed. After days of constant battle, the Spartan's only lost a handful of men. In the end, they stood their ground, for freedom, for justice and for the love of their families, three hundred brave men gave their lives to stop a madman's advance."

Ron spoke up at that "Would not that have been considered a loss though?"

Harry focused his angry gaze that had been on Sally, making her squirm in her seat on his best mate, whom flinched. Harry sighed, getting control of his anger as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his side. Looking at Hermione's worried gaze. He focused a glance on Ron and Sally, both sitting realitvly close by.

"You could yes. But consider this. The 300 died that day with a handful of their allies…yet the Persian force saw a loss of nearly 200,000. I may be exaggerating, as it is not know specifically how many died that day. The Persians lost the will to fight on, after all less then 3000 greeks, the 300 right in the middle at the front, dealt them that many casualties, what would the full might do? They have a saying 'Return with your shield…'"

He kissed Hermione's forehead and moved towards the stairs to the boy's dorms as she let him go. Harry could feel the entire house's eyes focused on him as he moved.

As he began to rise the stairs, he did not turn as spoke out not stopping "'…or on it!' That is what I will do, for my family, my friends, I will stand, even against the odds, I will fight…I will follow Leonidas example…"

His voice faded from the distance as he disappeared from their sight.

Hermione bore a small smile, as both her hands rested just above her savagely beating heart.

Katie looked at the young woman as she moved to stand by her.

"Interested in sharing him?"

Hermione looked at the older girl, who expected a rebuke and a negative but instead got a small smile and a reply "I'll think about it."

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Dragon of Time: **I have finally finished this. Hope you guys like it and please, if you must flame, do so constructively. Thank you and I'll try to get the next one done as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon of Time: **I know that his is very, very late but sadly every time I start typing after a while I hit a block and can't go on. Sorry people! Anyways, here is the next chapter of Salvation Wars, just remember I own nothing even remotely related to Harry Potter, only that which is original.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 4: **What a Guardian can do… (Part 1)

A week had come and gone relatively quickly within Hogwarts and that really surprised Harry, as Malfoy had yet to attack him in someway at any point, the blond keeping his distance. If anything Harry thought his nemesis was planning something, his instincts told him so.

So he had been tense for most of the first week after the arrival of the other schools for the tournament, going to what classes he could while keeping up with his most treacherous enemy any guardian had to face in his position…paperwork…

He knew that no one would let him live it down that he had gotten defeated by paperwork of all things from time to time, but it just wouldn't stop coming and he swore that his secretary had an evil smile every time she showed with another stack.

Shaking slightly as he walked around the lake, Harry couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive. There was something in the air, a heavy presence and he really didn't like it. Last time it felt like this…

He looked at the school as the sun descended behind it…something was defiantly coming and it was big, very big.

He slowly began to move towards the castle, ready to begin the meeting that he was sure, would not end to well.

**HEADMASTER OFFICE**

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, was not a man to surprise easily. He sat with his hands crossed over his oak desk, thinking over the recent events that had assaulted his school, as a tense and angry looking minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, sat tensely across from him.

"Where is the boy, Dumbledore, we have no time for his actions?" Fudge spoke to the thinking headmaster.

Professor Snape, who had stood in a distant dark corner of the office the entire time, spoke out "That brat is just vying for attention Headmaster, nothing more. This entire show is nothing but a charade cooked up to make himself look better with nothing but low-life's i-"

Dumbledore had not been looking in the potions teachers' direction, which was to the right of the closed door, in a blank corner compared to that of the rest of the room that was cluttered with books, shelves, stacks of papers and random gadgets that did who knows what. He had heard the man move forward as he had begun to speak but had turned to look at the man-who-hates-potter-with-a-burning-passion had so suddenly stopped in his annual tirade. He did not expect the very boy to be in the room holding a long dagger against the throat of the abnormally thin potions teacher.

"Speak about me however you like professor" Harry spoke, his voice so frigid that Fudge seemed to lose what nerve he had "but insult my comrades and I WILL have no mercy on you, see that I don't!"

The pale potions teacher wisely did not reply and kept his mouth shut, yet still possessing his patented sneer, proceeded to nod.

With a swift, practiced motion, the dagger was removed from the silent mans throat and sheathed at Harry's waist. He looked at the head master and asked "You asked me to be here sir?"

Dumbledore remained silent as he studied the young man he thought he knew. Harry was dressed not in his school uniform, but what appeared to be a rather plain set of black pants with matching boots, a dark red shirt with a high collar, the knife clearly visible at his waist. All formal, yet obvious to his position…just as Dumbledore had feared he would come dressed as.

It was not Dumbledore, though, who spoke first, but rather the minister that got up and attempted to intimidate the young man, regaining a little of his lost courage, "What is the meaning of this boy? Why have you joined this group of-"

The intimidation failed. "Calm your self Minister" Harry calmly spoke "All will be explained and please stop trying to intimidate me like that, makes you look constipated…"

The silence was as thick as pea soup as the minister started to blush, with embarrassment or anger, Harry couldn't say.

Before the man could open his mouth again and make the situation worse, the headmaster intervened "Harry, all we want to know is why you joined the Guardian orders?"

Harry looked at the eldest man in the room quizzically. "You mean to ask me" Harry began "That you, one of the smartest human men I know, waited a week to ask me a question my entire house asked me the night just right after the feast? Are you joking?"

The old man had the decency to look ashamed as Harry continued "I don't have the patience to deal with something that foolish headmaster, if you want to know I was recruited from a summer camp where some things happened which I am unwilling to share with present company. You probably will find out shortly anyways. Now, we both know that was not really why you called me up here, sir, so ask me what you really want to ask me."

The headmaster was taken aback by Harry's straight forward demeanor but answered promptly unlike the minister who was knocked back into his seat as if punched, Snape once more moving to his corner with a sneer.

"We would like you to resign from the guardians…"

Harry blinked…and then blinked again as he moved his pinky finger inside his ear and said "I am afraid I must not have heard you right but…did you just asked me to resign?"

The minster was quick to answer "Yes and to forever cut all ties with those mongro-"

He never got to finish the statement as Harry began to laugh loudly and deeply, his head hanging over the back of the chair with his arms held tightly to his sides, having fallen into the chair as he had started to laugh.

As suddenly as it had begun, it had stopped and Harry began to talk, in such a monotone that shocked the headmaster and made the minister shook slightly with fear "You both are really something."

He moved his head back into normal position and locked eyes first with the minister and then the headmaster.

Either would later describe the experience as if they were gazing into the eyes of a lion about to pounce on their prey, sharp and deadly. His voice, when he spoke, was sharp and quick "You are real pieces of work you know that? You both think that people are pieces on a game board that you can move around at your own leisure. Well guess what…you can take your demand and shove it down you throats with a shit covered plunger. I chose to be what I am today, to protect all the family and friends that I will make today as well as the days to come. No, I know you won't take that laying down, so here is a friendly warning, you go after my friends to get to me I will hunt you down and humiliate you in the worst way possible. Good day!"

With that he got off the chair he had been on moments ago and walked out of the headmaster's office, slamming the door shut behind it after nearly ripping it off its hinges on his way out.

"That could have gone better…" Dumbledore muttered, ignoring his phoenix partner, who he swore was laughing at him in the background.

**NEXT DAY, MAIN HALL**

Harry was still enraged from the conversation that had happened the previous day as he stabbed his breakfast with a fork, yet no one said a thing. It was quite obvious that he was really angry; after all, the entire Gryffindor table shook after each stab Harry launched at his breakfast.

Hermione had gone to bed late that night doing a last minute homework assignment that Snape had given the class, so she ended up rushing into the great hall as many of the other students began to leave for their early morning classes, it being a Monday and all.

She slumped down next to Harry, who did not even look up from his mutilated breakfast. Hermione did not say a thing as she panted, out of breath, reaching for various breakfast foods and filling her plate.

Once she had downed a bagel with cream cheese and caught her breath, Hermione looked at Harry with an expectant look.

He sighed and said "You were right, I most definitely did not like what they wanted, you happy?"

She smiled a big smile and responded "Then we do what I want on our date tomorrow, just as we agreed."

Harry smiled at her obvious excitement "I don't know why I took a bet with you, especially with this. Anyways, what exactly were you planning?"

Hermione's smile grew much more sinister; one that Harry was unsure would be a good thing for him, especially when he worked an answer out of her seconds later…

"You'll see…hehehehe…"

He was doomed, plain and simple.

Harry then began to eat his mutilated food, completely curious what he had put in it because it tasted pretty good and left the hall for their first class, which as luck had it, was charms class.

A very boring lessen was al Harry had to admit to, for the first time ever in Flitwicks class Harry had fallen asleep. Hermione was no help at all for she had apparently been looking at some pamphlets all throughout the class…

He wasn't doomed, no…he was screwed!

Thankfully, the little charms professor had assigned them to practice the Accio summoning charm, which apparently had been the main subject of the class, so he apparently had not missed on too much.

After that he had been unable to go to the rest of his classes as he had began to work on creating the challenges for the tournament.

A few hours had passed after that point, the signal sounds that went around the school to signify the end of the class period come and gone quite a few times. Harry sat at a small circular table with Monica, Dan and Victoria, looking over several small stacks of papers, all with small smiles of satisfaction.

"You know" Dan began saying, leaning back into the plain wooden chair he had been sitting "They are definitely not going to like us, you do realize that?"

Victoria was the one to answer, a very childish smile on her face, "That's the fun of it!"

Dan argued with the woman that sat across from him "But they may just begin to hate us, aren't you just a little bit worried?"

He could not hide his growing smile.

Victoria played along "So?"

Monica dropped in with a sigh "Children please, we do not want a repeat of what happened at Fort Cerberus do we?"

Promptly, both Dan and Victoria blushed, which prompted a chuckle from Harry.

Harry managed to control his chuckling "Do we have anything else to discuss? It does not have to specifically have to do with the tournament as you all know we are looking for possible recruits from among the students."

Victoria turned serious as she replied "The pureblooded faction, as was expected out of the majority that attended the school, have been giving us glares when we thought we weren't looking. Some though seem to be thinking deeply as they glare, which is never a good sign."

Harry nodded "I have been feeling a bit off. The Slytherin's have specifically giving me bad vibes, not that most did not before but they are stronger now."

Monica leaned back into her chair and sighed before launching a reply "Guess we are going to have to watch our backs again?"

Dan jumped in "And not just ours but those that are close around us and to us, we do not want them caught in the crossfire when it all hits the fan."

The small group nodded in silence hoping that for once in their careers that their instincts would be proven wrong before once more resuming their planning for the rest of the tournament rounds.

0-0-0-0

It was late that night as Harry made his way up to Gryffindor tower, the group having spilt from their meeting to go to their separate quarters, gazing out the open windows at the full moon that glowed overhead, deep in thought.

He knew that he had to tell her soon or risk losing all that he had ever dreamed of.

As he climbed up the final staircase in deep thought, his instincts started acting up, forcing his thoughts of his one ultimate secret out of his mind as he dropped to the ground.

Now on stairs, it might not be a good idea to just fall, but a trained warrior would have no problem dealing with small issues such as stairs.

Landing lightly, he watched as several red lights flew over the spot his torso once governed, as the chorus of "Stupefy" reached his ears just seconds before.

Keeping close to the steps, Harry crawled to a nearby pillar alongside the railing, which allowed him to stand upright. Peeking around the pillar as he drew his wand from his pocket, he was surprised to see six aurors, magical police, standing around the door to the Gryffindor common room.

Making sure that he could keep an eye on the aurors, but that they could barely see him, he call out "What the hell was that for?"

The center auror was quick to respond, as his and his team's wands were aimed in Harry's general direction, "You are under arrest Potter, for disobeying the minister. We were ordered to bring you in for trial and sentencing, now just give up before we are forced to flush you out."

Harry allowed his jaw to drop as he heard the reason for the sudden attack and could not keep his mouth shut "You people must be really stupid, since when is it illegal to not listen to someone whom is a complete and utter idiot?"

"That's it Potter, you are resisting arrest. Take him."

As the last words left the man's mouth, being the one that was obviously in charge, spells in a multitude of colors began to rain against the pillar not allowing Harry the chance to even return fire. That of course happened to be a boon, as Harry managed to keep an eye on the steps that he had just come up. He could hear feet charging up the steps.

"Damn it all."

Thinking fast as the rain of spells continued to impact the pillar, he swung over the railing of the steps still hidden securely behind the pillar and looked around, holding onto the railing as to not to fall to the next set of steps below. Spotting a secure banner pole above him, he jumped and grabbed onto, as at ever few feet there was another pillar and another banner pole. The sound of charging feet became louder as the seconds passed, as Harry in a rush swung to the next one without being noticed, though it would not last for long, as his hold on the pole was not as good as he would have liked, it being a rush job and still possessing his wand on hand. He began to swing back and forth in at attempt to get to the next banner pole when he heard "There he is!" spells starting to fill the air around him barely missing him.

"Shit!"

Not having time, as the spells kept getting closer and closer, Harry released his swing, grabbing the next pole with one hand, he swung to the next and with his free hand grabbed the final pole and swung to the balcony that was next to the opening into the Gryffindor common room. The quick movements had caught the aurors off guard, as the moved their wands to aim in his direction. They were too slow. One of the aurors fell quickly to a stunner launched by Harry as he moved into action, which being the only spell he launched, realizing that even with his training as a guardian, spell wise he was not as advanced as full trained aurors.

So Harry ended up doing the next best thing, or stupid depending on your opinion. He charged while quickly replacing his wand back in his pocket.

The aurors were caught completely off guard by Harry's move to their flank, even though they saw him swing into position. As they began to turn their wands to meet their target, Harry was already alongside the first auror closest to him. The auror knew nothing but pain seconds after his target stood in front of him, with his knee buried in his gut. As the auror folded at the waist, Harry was already on the move as a spell flew by his head. Harry launched a right hook at the next man, barely a footstep away, launching him backward to fall on the captain of the ones blocking his way into the tower. The last three standing targets began to fire spells with reckless abandon trying to bring down their target, failing miserably. Harry moved lightly among the spells, poor aimed though they were, till he was face to face with the fourth auror, a young blond haired woman, the only one among the six. Ignoring modesty, Harry grabbed her by the shirt she wore and lifted her off the ground, which caused the woman to freeze in surprise and in shock. Harry spun on his heels once, building momentum for once he let the woman go, the base of her spine impacted the chest of the auror Harry had thrown her at, the sound of breaking bones and the sudden exhalation of air as it forcefully left the mans lungs. Both hit the wall and feel into a crumbled heap onto the floor. The last one was shaking in his boots, never even trying to dodge the spin kick that was launched at him by Potter, sending him into the darkness of unconsciousness. The auror finally was able to stand after being kneed in the gut and began to turn slowly back to Harry while the one that had been knocked over was beginning to get off the floor but the latter never had a chance as Harry's fist to his face force the back of his head to smack against the hard ground, the former to slow to dodge the stunner that had left Harry's wand, now once more in his hand.

That confrontation had taken less then 10 seconds.

As Harry moved to try to get into the tower, the fat lady, in charge of guarding the entryway into Gryffindor tower yelled out, regaining her voice of watching one of her own fight right in front of her, "Behind you!"

Only instinct made Harry drop once more, a familiar red spell flying over his head and impacting the portrait frame.

Harry rolled to his feet quickly; his wand pointed in the direction of the spell fired…only to find that he was staring down a score of aurors, all looking like they meant business.

The leading auror, a young man in appearance, his general shape hidden by his uniform, took a cautionary step forward and said firmly "You are resisting arrest Potter, cease your actions and no one will get hurt."

Harry responded, his voice Neutral, unaware of the growing audience in the portraits.

"I am resisting unlawful arrest you idiot! Not only do you not have a warrant for my arrest, but you fired your spell without warning, which I know is against the law you are meant to follow. Explain that to me will you?"

The auror did not respond, a scowl on his face.

"Enough of this" a younger looking man behind the officer said "we have our orders, you are coming with u-"

The man crumbled though, under the impact of a red stunner that came from behind Harry. He did not look, he rolled forwards toward a pillar and laid his back against it, his eyes entirely focused on the score of aurors on the steps, some gazing at the downed comrade in shock the rest moving to capture Harry and whoever attacked them. Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry spotted Victoria sprinting to the pillar across from him, her own wand in hand.

He shoved the curiosity on why she was a Gryffindor tower and not her provided quarters in the castle but as the saying went, he had bigger fish to fry.

As if they were in sync, both Victoria and Harry shot off stunners into the clustered group of aurors, forcing the group to scatter. The rear of the group seemed to be the smartest, as they rushed to the bottom of the section of stairs and sought refuge behind pillars of their own, but there number was small, the rest firing spells from different levels on the steps. From the seventeen aurors left, the seven closest to the tops of the steps fell quickly to stunners by Harry and Victoria, leaving half of the aurors scattered across the steps. What was left all had cover from the scattered pillars along the steps. The aurors learned their lesson pretty quickly though, being carful to not reveal themselves as targets to the apparently superior marksmen above them. But spells were traded for the majority of a minute, to more aurors joined the downed bodies after having stepped too much into the open, before one yell ended the confrontation.

A female voice rang out across the steps below Harry and Victoria, right along the lowest line of stairs the aurors occupied "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

**(POV change)**

Amelia Bones was not a happy woman, not by a long shot.

After having a pleasant dinner at her humble home, and settling herself to bed as she was sure she was to have a busy day tomorrow, she fell into a dreamless sleep that was quite pleasant…only to be awoken by a loud screeching alarm next to her bed. A miniature decorative grill, one of the muggle inventions that had captivated one of her lost friends and had been gifted to her, was violently letting out a loud screeching noise from underneath its small lid.

Groaning at being woken up so quickly after falling to sleep, she closed the lid with her hand. The sound instantly stopped as the lid clicked shut. The moment Amelia released the pressure on the lid, it popped open once more, but instead of screeching, there was a little fire on the underside of the lid, where a voice became projected out, a young woman's to be more precise.

"Director, I'm sorry to disturb you but you asked to be called if anything of import were to happen in you not being here. The minster has just ordered the arrest of Harry Potter on the basis that the stated party refused to bow to his demands. The majority of the aurors on duty refused to move not just because of the 'charges' but because there was no warrant for the Arrest of Harry Potter. There was a group of Aurors who responded to the ministers orders and left to Hogwarts just about 10 minutes ago."

Amelia swore colorfully and said "I'll be on my way to Hogwarts shortly. Notify a squad of aurors to meet me there."

"Will do Director" the flame went out after the brief statement.

Amelia Bones, Director of the Magical Law Enforcement, stared at herself in the mirror and sighed as she dressed in her uniform, strapping two wand holsters, one on each arm, her tailored maroon suit covering her body as she hurried. She cast a charm that her he golden blond hair in a respectable ponytail. Boots were on her feet and seconds and she disappeared into the floo, appearing in Hogesmede. She rushed towards the castle at a sedate pace, meeting the 25 man squad of aurors at the front gates of the castle.

Knowing that the target was Harry Potter, Amelia led the way to Gryffindor tower, the squad arrayed behind her, wands out. After climbing several stories they heard the unmistakable sound of spell fire.

With a commanding tone, Amelia ordered "Move."

The group rushed up the stairs and stopped in shock when they turned the corner. Scattered across the steps were the bodies of fellow aurors, all facing up the staircase where Amelia saw two people firing stunners at her aurors.

Remembering why she was there at the ungodly hour and yelled the first thing that came to mind, making the aurors, unknowing of their boss being right behind them, snap to attention in her presence.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

**(Normal POV)**

As the words were heard throughout the entire staircase, the firefight stopped instantly. Harry and Victoria gazed around their damaged hiding spots, gazing at the large group of aurors that stood behind a dangerous looking woman at the bottom of the steps, ready to jump into action. Harry stared at the obvious leader of the group, seeing the attention that the fresh aurors had but the snapping to attention from the aurors who had been trying to capture him. This woman, was not in any way another just a squad leader but someone more important.

Her voice reached both of Harry's and Victoria's ears "Wilson, where the hell are you?"

One of the aurors spoke up "At the top of the stairs, stunned Director."

The woman did not reply, just confidently moved up their stair case, stepping over unconscious bodies of her men, followed closely by an unidentifiable wizard with dark skin and earrings in his ears and a woman with bubblegum pink hair, both with wands trained on Harry and Victoria. She slowly pulled a wand from her right wrist and cast a charm, soon followed by a groan as an identifiable man stood slowly, and came face to face with his boss.

"D-d-d-d-director Bones, I was just-"

"You were nothing Wilson" was the woman's, Bones was her last name Harry decided to remember, and scathing interruption "You are a useless son of a bitch who is not worthy to scrape the gum off the bottom of my boot. You will present your badge to me tomorrow and your office cleared do I make my self clear?"

The man did not say a word, just gazed at her with rage evident in his eyes.

"Do I make" the woman repeated, forcing her face into his, a frightened look entering his face "clear to you Wilson?"

"Crystal Director" the man said reluctantly.

"Get out of here" she said, the man running to be out of her sight.

"Awaken the rest and place them in a detention cell at the ministry" Bones said, turning to the black man behind her on her right "I will deal with them in the morning."

"Ma'am" the man said with a heavy accent. Turning to the ones at the bottom of the staircase "You heard her."

"Yes Sir!" was the strong response.

As the aurors moved among the defeated, waking them and escorting them down the stairs, Bones, along with her last escort moved up the steps and stood in front of Harry and Victoria, who at this point had stepped out of cover and next to each other, but with wands still drawn.

"Mr. Potter" the woman began, gaining eye contact for the male across from her "I am Amelia Bones, director of the MLE, at you service."

The young man tensed and asked curtly "Director Bones, may I ask why your aurors decided to attempt an arrest with due process?"

Bones visibly winced but answered quickly "All that I am aware of is that the dear minister of ours seemed to think that he could command my men to arrest you for a slight against him, that being his only reasoning. I assure you that I will investigate into the matter and it is likely that these excuses of aurors" pointing to the men and woman that were being escorted out "will be dealt with personally."

Harry studied the woman, who seemed to be just a little to harsh, but then recognized the signs of little sleep evident in the woman's brown eyes and the hasty look her uniform had, with obvious wrinkles and places where the top had been hastily tucked into her belt. The red uniform was more of a three piece set up, the red shirt and pants looked like standard issue, if her aurors were and example as they had the same design, except they were more of a blue color. The jacket on the other hand was what set her apart. It was more like a trench coat with pockets scatter around her waist, with a high collar that held two badges, one on each side. One was a simple shield and wand, depicting her as a member of the MLE while the other was a shield as well, with an attached emblem of the wand with a surrounding band, and a gold one running through it, signifying her as the director of the MLE.

Noticing the woman stifling a yawn as best she could Harry turned to Victoria ad he put his wand away "Could you show her to the extra room that was made looks like she could use some sleep?"

Victoria nodded and said "You need to tell her you know?"

Harry's eyes widened but was not given a chance to respond as Victoria turned to the Director "Shall we?"

The woman was unable to hide her surprise, the same with her female escort as she responded "I can't intrude on you like th-" she was unable to hide the yawn that decided to reveal its ugly head "maybe just a few minutes."

Victoria and the escort laughed as the commander of the Seraphim hooked her arm around the one of the director and guided her down the steps, followed by her giggling escort.

Shaking his head in both mirth and slight fear, he stepped towards the fat lady, who swung open without a word after nodding at him.

What awaited the young man in the common room was a very peeved looking Hermione Granger, dressed in a closed bathrobe that did not hide much of her growing figure, nor her already shapely legs.

"Explain to me Harry" in a voice tone that Harry knew that if he tried to dodge he would be in real trouble, Hermione spoke "what the hell is the New Family Growth Act?"

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Dragon of Time: **Hey there ladies and germs, sorry for the extreme delay but things have not been going well on my end and it has been very hard to pay any sort of proper attention to stuff. So I hope you accept my sorry and how rushed this chapter was. Please review and thanks for sticking with me through all of this.


End file.
